


Obey me!

by Emmafrostdimonds



Category: X-Men RPF
Genre: Abuse, Body Hair, Chest Hair, Daddy Kink, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Dry Orgasm, Gay Sex, Hair Kink, Large Cock, M/M, Monster Penis, Multiple Orgasms, Pain, Porn, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Verbal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 12:04:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18249473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmafrostdimonds/pseuds/Emmafrostdimonds
Summary: this came from this prompt by MidnighttVigilante:Hugh Jackman and Michael Fassbender double teaming Tye Sheridan, definitely daddy kink, double penetration, dirty talk and degrading! And for set it could be in a hotel after a day of filming for Xmen,  maybe Hugh and Michael being REALLY rough, causing Tye to whimper and scream and the two men just laugh, rape.





	Obey me!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MidnighttVigilante](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnighttVigilante/gifts).



> if the prompt doesn't tell it all, then I don't know what.  
> If you don't like don't read.
> 
> MidnighttVigilante sorry for the delay!

Tye was getting out of the shower and heading to the next room, he put a towel around his waist and left for the bedroom, he opened the door and stepped into the suite bedroom; when he did he found his co stars Michael Fassbender and Hugh Jackman in their boxers standing near the super king bed.

“what are you two doing here?” he asked in surprise, rubbing his wet hair.

Hugh chuckled “ we came to have a little tougher night, like a pyjama party without the pyjama” he smiled. 

Tye smiled, not understanding but thinking that he could follow the game “ I don't quite understand” Michael waked behind him and took Tye’s towel “I think that by our undress state you would catch up” he said as he took it and threw it down leaving the teen completely naked.

The American started to panic, they wanted to have sex with him, “I don’t really think we should…” he said as he tried to leave but Michael grabbed him from behind and started touching him in a very inappropriate and sexual way “Oh but I think we should” Michael whispered in his ears as he was touching Tye’s pelvis and reaching the base of his flaccid cock “Michael…”Tye begged “Stop...I don’t…” his protest became a heavy gasp when the Irish started stroking his sleeping member as he was forcing it to wake up.

Hugh closed the distance between him and Tye and started touching his chest and started kissing the teens neck “Hugh...please….” Tye begged but the aussie acted as he didn't hear him pleading; his hands went from his chest to his back and from there to his butt cheeks “Now you be a good boy, and do what we want to” Hugh demanded calmly but with authority.

Michael painfully brought Tye’s cock into full erection making him whimper and shed a tear, Michael was rough and relentless on his committed, the Irish was breathing hard on the boy’s neck turned on at taking control over the twink’s body, his rough palm touching him in a very intimate way and the fact that Tye didn't consent to it was making it all the better to him.

Hugh’s hands where pressing hard against his butt cheeks and making Tye uncomfortable, the boy was gasping hard because of Michael's hands masturbating him forcefully; he wanted to explore Tye’s untouched place, Hugh’s hairy finger teased against the teen’s asshole “please stop!” Tye begged but Hugh teased harder making him forcibly moan against the intrusion; he started to sensually grasp at his forced masturbation, he clearly didn't want it but his body was cooperating and he still felt the pleasure. 

Hugh pressed his finger harder till it passed the anal sphincter making Tye gasp hard and he pushed the finger till he found his prostate, which made the teen moan in painful pleasure.

Tye was sobbing hard between the hard gasps of pleasure coming from the abuse that his body was receiving “Please, stop it! I don’t…” he gasped hard “To feel...like this” Hugh smiled devilishly as he started to press his prostate rhythmically and in the same pace Michael was masturbating him, Michael whispered in his ear “Your body says otherwise, it says please continue...daddies” Tye shivered at the word daddies because that what they saw themselves for him, they weren't planning on doing this one time...but many.

His prostate and penis where at his limit, he was panting desperately and painfully, Michael was still talking dirty to him, making him feel worthless and powerless, “go on...be a good boy, come for your dad's” Tye was pushed to his limits of resistance, he didn't want to cum, but his body was overstimulated and he couldn't help but to shoot his load.

Tye was crying hard when he came, it was painful and very humiliating, the irish behind him laughed softly at the work of his hand, Michael opened his hand letting it all fall on his hand; when he was all but spent Michael too the seed from his hand and took it to his lips to try the boy’s cum “you taste good, kid” Michael whispered in his hears.

As the teen sobbed Michael continued to stimulate the now softening member and it hurt like hell, Tye wanted him to stop he was spent but Michael keep touching his penis with no remorse, Hugh still was fingering him hard and it was strange and he didn't want that, it felt bad and he didn't want to feel this exposed or humiliated.

The older men where touching all of his lean thin body like he was nothing, just using him just because he was a beautiful boy or maybe because they liked feeling powerful at dominating someone, either way Tye was completely at their mercy.

Hugh pulled the fingers out and Tye gasped in relif, maybe he had change his mind or maybe they had their fun and they will leave him alone, but as soon as he did he leveled his head with Tye’s and kissed him roughly making him whimper, the rough facial hair against his smooth face, Hugh’s tongue fought till Tyre’s mouth was opened to him and it was explored him with it, it was much larger than Tye’s small and thin tongue and it was totally wrecking him from inside, Tye let a single tear run from his cheeks, and as soon as Michael saw it he licked it eroticly “Daddy Hugh is giving you everything, doesn't he?...” he said in a very provocative yet mockingly “that’s because daddy Hugh loves you, and daddy Michael does love you too…” he said as he sucked on the teen’s earlobe “we just want to give you everything, our bodies, our furry chest’s our hugn cock’s and our cum, and it will be all yours baby, so stop fighting.” Michael was saying things that scared Tye out of his mind, they were playing on putting their gigantic cocks inside him, he didn't want that at all.

His mouth was assaulted so bad and it was receiving such abuse that he was afraid it might turn from the cherry bright red to a more purplish cold look, but Hugh knew how much pressure to put on the boy so that wouldn't happen, and even so it was very painful.

The Australian took the American by the jaw roughly parting their lips with a trace of saliva between them “Look at me boy” he said in a very commanding voice “I want you to suck my cock and make it ready for your arse, no biting” he said as he tightened his grip on the young man, Tye’s face was of exhaustion and his eyes were wet, he nodded in agreement, he had never given a blowjob before, but he must do it right or else he didn't know what his co stars would do to him.

Hugh took his semi erect cock and stroked it hard so it would be completely erect in its most beautiful and monstruos glory, it was a 12 inch cock and it was incredibly thick, it was long and fat and Tye was scared even more, “ suck daddys cock!” the hairy stud commanded; shyly Tye got on his knees and took the head of High’s cock in his mouth, the sensation was new to him, it was a big piece of meat and it bearly fitted in his mouth, it was so big that it was hard to suck, he accidentally brushed his teeth on Hugh’s flesh.

the moment that it happen he took his mouth out of Hugh’s cock and receives a hard slap on his face that tossed him to the ground, his cheek was red and it was painful “I said no teeth, you little bitch!” tye was on the floor shaking “Okay let’s do this another way!” Hugh said looking at Michael.

In one swift motion Michael lifted him up in his arms and walked towards the bed when they were close enough, the Irish tossed him to the bed and the American twink landed on his back; when he opened his eyes he saw Michael on top of him spreading his legs exposing his bubble but and virgin anus, the man was filled with lust “look at you!” the sexy stud said “And look at that perfect butt, I just want to fucking ruin it!...” he said with a sadistic enthusiasm “Now say: please Daddy Michael rape me!” Tye was sobbing hard he didn't want to say it, he stuttered and he received a slap on his face “Say it!”.

Tye lifted his chin, he locked his blue eyes with Michaels green ones, he was tired and beaten he didn't want them to fuck him, especially because the had large and fat cocks but he decided it was better to play along, no need for them to become more violent “Please Daddy Michael…” Tye begged “Rape me, with your fuck stick” Michael grined, it was more than he asked him to do but it was what he needed to hear.

Michael’s cock was rock hard and It was menacingly pointing at Tye’s virgin hole, Hugh jackman got behind Michael pressing his hairy torso against Michael’s back and with lubed hands he covered Michael’s penis making it ready to fuck.

Tye wasn't even stretched and he was just going to push it all in; Michael kissed Hugh over his shoulder “Look at this little Tye, your daddies are working together to give you the best night of your life” Michael said very confident; in a short moment Michael was all over Tye covering him with his body Tye was scared beyond belief but, Michaels tongue forced his mouth open again “This will hurt a lot little man, but remember this is your daddy’s cock.”

Michael started pushing his manhood against the tight virgin hole, it was forcefully tearing it open, Tye got really desperate and started to scream at Michael “Stop…” but Michael keep pushing his monster cock inside of Tye “Please, this is wrong, stop!” he was begging, big tears were coming from his eyes, he was holding himself on Michaels muscular shoulders in complete pain, “No! take it out!” Tye screamed at the overwhelming intrusion, Michael just laughed and continued to push further opening him up abruptly and forcefully, the lube was doing nothing because of Michaels thickness and length, Michael managed to push the complete head of his cock inside him.

He settled the head of his knob inside him and he stopped just to look at Tyes face, it was red filled with tears and his mouth opened trying to complain but no sounds were coming out “Look at our boy Hugh” Michael suggested “He is so beautiful” Hugh looked at Tye resting his body on the side of Tye’s torso “He is pretty when he cries, don’t you think?” Michael and Hugh looked devilishly at each other as the tall man rammed more and more of his big cock inside the helpless twink.

“Please…” Tye Cried “Michael!...stop!” he was begging for dear life “I don’t want this!” he was feeling dirty and used, like he was some kind of sec toy; Michael and Hugh said very horrible things disguised as dirty talk and compliments and were making him hurt “Please” big tears were rolling from his eyes.  
Michael dismissed the pleas and kissed him as his long thick cock was fully inside the teen “That’s it, all in!” Tye’s face was red and filled with tears, his breath was hard “Please no more” Michael smiled at the boy and took some inches out of him and thrust back in forcefully hitting with his cock head his sensitive prostate making Tye scream, pushing him to the edge again and making him come all over his body again “Please I can’t take this any longer, It doesn't feel good, please stop!”

Tye’s seed was all over his body, his second ejaculation was too much for him, he was spent, he had no more energy; he was completely at their mercy; Michael knew this and started fucking him brutally, his pace was strong and animalistic, sweat started to pour from his brow and he grunted uncontrollably, tye instead whimper hardly and painfully, he tried to beg but no words came out of his mouth, only tears came out of his eyes.

Michael’s hips were hard against Tye’s butt cheeks as he rammed the teen over and over, Michaels hung cock hit Tye’s prostate every time making him feel pleasure amsit the pain but he was forced into it so the pleasure was welcomed, he wanted it to stop but Michael wasn't giving him any leeway, “Such a tight hole! you need to try this hugh!” Michael moaned at his best friend.

Hugh looked down at Tye, the boy was gasping and crying hard, he also made the sweetest whimpers, Hugh was turned on by it; He tough it was erotic to see Michael rape Tye’s virginity, he knew the boy didn't like it but it was part of the fun, he was going to become their whore and he was going to be dominated by them. He took Tye’s face in his palms and licked a tear away “my, my...you look so cute right now” Tye moaned thired in response “Is my turn to give this boy love” he suggested to Michael, the irish smiled, he didn't want to stop his fuck but his pal was needing that hole and Hugh knew how to fuck the teen better than him.

Michael pulled out with an indecent pop, Tye was panting hard when Hugh spread his legs wider; the man was tall and very hairy and his cock was bigger and thicker than Michael’s, it was beautiful and yet menacingly monstrous for such a tender hole.

Hugh rested his big hairy hands at each side of Tye’s face and spit down on his face, his big furry biceps blocking him from any other view than the man’s face and hairy torso, Tye looked up the charming handsome man that he lovingly used to call big daddy was now looking him lustfully and desirably.

In one strong quick and painful motion all of Hugh’s hung cock rammed inside Tye’s helpless hole making the boy scream a moan and bring more tears to his cheeks, Hugh didn't gave him any leeway, he just fucked him hard and with no mercy.

Tye gave this pain-pleasure whimpers that were sweet honey to hugh’s ears, he just loved how he was still in denial of all of this, his hole was stretched beyond belief by his massive cock and he just lay there helpless, Hugh was working his hips like a piston and he was slaming his hairy pelvis against the smooth butt cheeks.

Hugh’s hairy torso and biceps were the only thing tye could see, and even that was blurry, he was very dizzy and in so much pain, he could feel Michael taking his very sensitive cock in his hand, he was spent but Michael didn't care at all “please, don’t it hurts “ he begged in one of his whimpers, Michael looked down at him kissed him on the forehead and tighten the hold on his cock making him hiss in pain and stroked him at the same pace Hugh was fucking him.

He was overstimulated by both ends and he couldn't take it anymore “Please stop! Hugh! Michael! I don’t want this, Please!” he cried, at the sound of his pleas Hugh when’t on him harder, like if his words were an aphrodisiac to him and it was turning him honrier, Hugh grabbed Tye’s hips and let himself loose on the sensations and feelings, he often looked down on Tye’s red and tired face, his eyes open wide with big tears running out of them to his cheeks and his helpless sobs where a huge turn on; Hugh bit his lower lip at the display of such image.

Hugh tighten the hold on Tye’s hips and in a quick motion he moved him to his lap and made him bounce on his cock, Tye was losing himself on this, he felt the length go out and inside of him and it was driving him crazy, it hurt like hell and out of nowhere he burst into cries and please again “Please Hugh! Don’t! it fucking hurt’s!!” he begged again but Hugh’s response was to laugh at him and spit on his cheek, like he was some common whore.

Tye cried harder in pain and Hugh plainly said “Cry harder! you know you secretly love it! being used like this! like you are nothing!...because you know this is what you deserve!” Michael got behind Tye and started licking with his skilled tongue his neck, “Yes! moan for your daddy! you love being raped don’t you!” Michael said into Tyes ears as if he was enjoying the sight of his helpless twink body being abused by his hairy hung australian friend. 

Michael pulled Tye’s face to his side and forced him into a kiss, the boy whimpered in his mouth in agony, the kiss ended abruptly with Michael biting Tye’s lower lip and looking lustfully at his mature friend, sweet was dripping from that hot marked hairy body it showed that the man was giving his everything into the fuck; Michael smiled devilishly at Hugh “Make room for me handsome” that merited a smile from the other man.

Tye didn't understand till he felt Michael’s huge throbbing cock head forcing himself on his tight hole “No! please no! I can’t…” Michael shushed him as he forced more and more of his manhood inside of him, Tye’s pleades became undecidable muffled sounds of pain, Michael's cock was deliciously frooting against Hugh’s inside of Tye’s abused hole; Tye feelt like he was being split in half, and his prostate was being overstimulated.

Michael’s cock was completely inside of Tye now and it was making him despartate, he wanted to get out of there, but the two hard hot b pricks were inside of him and he couldn't fight anymore, he just let them use him and talk down on him.

Hugh grabbed his bubble butt indecently and slapped it hard and repeatedly, Michael on the other hand was massaging his semi-hairy pelvis, that was making him moan involuntarily, he was in so much pain, that he passed out for a few seconds, and when he opened his eyes his head was resting on Michael’s shoulder looking at him, his hair was pulled roughly up and Michael sipt on his face, and it was mixing with his tears.

Tye’s cock flaccid cock was being touched again by Michael, and it was so painful he had come too much already, he didn't have more semen more in him to even spur something, but Michael didn't care, he just played with his penis till something came out of it.

Hugh’s big hairy hands were all over Tye’s chest, touching it and playing with his sensitive nipples “No” Tye whispered, but it did nothing.

Michael and Hugh’s cocks were beside each other making them frot inside of Tye, the feeling was divine and Tye’s inside where hugging hard their manhoods, his walls still resisting the big intrusions.

Hugh was grunting and he signaled at Michael to fuck him in a brutal face, in one split second Tye’s insides were on fire again, and he felt like the monstrous cocks withdrawal to be impaled hard again, but he was far too weak to even protest.

Michael was making animalistic sounds and he pounded inside Tye’s hole without Mercy, Tye could only whimper at the assault, Hugh was pinching his nipples hard and slapping his chest till he made Tye face him, while Michael still holeded him by the hair, and slapped his face hard, making the white skin read, and he did it over and over; till Tye couldn't take it any longer.

Michael’s hands made him come again, but it was a dry orgasm, since he had any juice inside of him. Hugh and Michael kissed each other, they were nearing their orgasm.

Michael licked his neck lasciviously and dirtily “you are going to make daddy come inside you” Hugh pulled him into a rough kiss “Beg me to come inside you!”, Tye looked at him weakly but diterment “no” he answered, Hugh slapped his face again “Don’t defy me boy!!! an say Daddy please come inside me!!!” Tye’s tears appeared again, he felt so used and humiliated and answered to the large hairy australian “Daddy please come inside me!!!” Hugh smirked darkly and kissed him as his cock was frotting against Michael’s erection.

They pounded him so hard and mercilessly like he would ever in his life, till they reached their climax. Tye’s insides where flooded with thick spurrs of cums, the mature men grunted and moaned at their pleasurable climaxes. Michael bit Tye’s earlobe as he flooeded himself inside the teen. Hugh grunted hard and pleasurably.

This mature men not only had an incredible stamina but also a lot of semen in their balls, and their climaxes were hard and plenty. cum was dripping out of their cocks into the tight passage and some made it out of the anal entrance.

Their orgasmams were incredibly hard that tye coulden’t belive it; he was sweating so hard and he couldn't take anymore cum, it was flooding him, feeling him in ways he never imagined.

Hugh and Michael finally finished inside of him and pull their cocks out, leaving Tye with a gaping anus dripping in hard cum, Michael grabbed his phone and took pictures of him “That’s it let daddy remember you like this!!” Hugh smiled at him and got on top of him again and kissed him “Well be back!” that dark promise scared the shit out of Tye as he laid there naked, now in darkness, as his asshole was dripping with his rapists cum.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and kudo!


End file.
